Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 23rd century. (Star Trek: The Original Series, ''Star Trek'' movies) Aliens with big hair Two ambassadors of this race joined the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2266 to attend the Babel Conference. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") Aliens with leather head-bands Ambassadors from this species served on the Federation Council in 2286. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Alien with metallic faceplates This alien was seen in a bar on Earth that Doctor Leonard McCoy was frequenting from time to time and that he paid a visit to when trying to charter a ship to the Genesis Planet in 2285. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Alien with netting on face This alien was present with another of its kind, at the Khitomer Conference. Because of this, it is probable that it came from a Federation world. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Alien with pointed eyebrows A large, bald alien with a sharp ridge above the eyes was a crewmember on the USS Enterprise. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :A female alien of the same species was created for the bar scenes. Alien with pony tails Members of this species attended the Babel Conference in 2266. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") :The man wearing pony tails and the 'old woman' may be from the same species, considering that most ambassadors came in pairs. Bald, tattoed alien female This alien female was seen in one of Doctor Leonard McCoy's favourite bars on Earth in 2285. She was playing a holographic game against a human opponent. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Behemoth Alien This humanoid species was noticeably taller and stronger than most. One of them was incarcerated at Rura Penthe in 2293 and was an acqaintance of Martia. When Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy first arrived at the prison, the Behemoth alien, picked up the Captain, demanding both his allegiance to the Brotherhood of Aliens and his coat. Kirk was unable to understand his as his universal translator had been confiscated. The behemoth later backed off at Martia's insistence. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The Behemoth alien was played by John Bloom. Blue-Skinned Alien A blue-skinned alien with long, pointed ears (much longer than Vulcans or Romulans), one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Bug-Eyed Alien A greyish-green-skinned alien with protruding, bug-like eyes, one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Horned Alien This humanoid species had blue, scaly skin and horns of varying size protruding all over their heards. One of these aliens was imprisoned by the Klingons at Rura Penthe in 2293 and got into a fight with Captain James Kirk. When Kirk was able to incapacitate the alien with a kick to both knees, Martia pointed out "not everyone keeps their genitals in the same place." (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The horned alien was possibly played by Douglas Engalla. His scene was cut from the version aired for TV. Multi-eyed Alien A painting with a member of this species with many small black eyes underneath two large eyes hung in Dr. Leonard McCoy's sickbay aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) for some time. (TOS: "That Which Survives") : A space-borne lifeform with this appearance was encountered by the crew of the Enterprise 1701 in the first issue of the non-canon comic Star Trek: Early Voyages. Purple Federation members This race with purple skin, ranging from a light purple to a much more bluer shade are prominent members of the Federation, having joined sometime prior to 2268. An Ambassador from this race attended the Babel Conference in 2268, when Coridan was admitted into the Federation. She was seen with one particular crewman escort several times at the reception. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") At least one member of this species was seated in the Federation Council in 2285. He had the characteristic purple skin colour of his species, mildly purple hair and yellow irises. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Three members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293, when the Federation President was almost assassinated. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :Although the Special edition DVD suggests these are "Andorians" who forgot their antennae or white hair, background sources say they were intended to be the same purple aliens from "Journey to Babel", granted they are several shades darker. Robed aliens Ambassadors of this race joined the USS Enterprise in 2266 to attend the Babel Conference. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") :They could simply be human, but TOS had numerous of examples of human-looking aliens. It is possible that the two robed individuals were supposed to be different races. The Brute This alien was actually Martia, a Chameloid alien, in another form. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :"The Brute" was only identified as such in the script, and was played by Tom Morga. Yellow-skinned Alien with horizontal nose slits Two members of this species were present during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. This species has a peculiar way of clapping hands with outstretched arms. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)